


the Truth Under Lies, the Complacency Behind Defiance

by PythagoreanPentagram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Espionage, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Whistleblowers, disillusioned spy, no plot arc only characters doing stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PythagoreanPentagram/pseuds/PythagoreanPentagram
Summary: Donner has been in the business for long enough to know the view from the small window of their office in the back of the American embassy in Berlin was tinted with idealism. Knowing wasn't enough. They longed to escape, but more than that, to help those outside see in, and those inside remember to look out every once in a while.--or, a group of spies in Berlin, being trans and queer and amazing and being bitter about the government and loving each other





	the Truth Under Lies, the Complacency Behind Defiance

I am STRUGGLING with ao3 don't @ me


End file.
